tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
KarterKanton as "Noah" (Camp Drama)
19:45 Hi, KarterKanton129. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 19:46 I'm sorry, can I have a minute to re-read the audition process? 19:46 Sure. 19:47 Sorry for the inconvenience 19:47 It's fine. 19:48 Hello, my name is KarterKanton and I will be auditioning for the roles of Tyler and Noah. 19:50 I am ready for the questions as soon as you are. 19:51 This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 19:51 Yes sir. 19:51 Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 19:51 Okay. 19:51 A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 19:51 Eight or Nine 19:52 B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 19:52 Nine 19:52 C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:52 No 19:52 Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 19:53 I am ready 19:53 A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 19:53 Yes 19:53 If so, with which contestant do you want to establish a relationship with? 19:54 I would like Noah to establish a relationship with Heather. 19:54 B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 19:54 Yes 19:56 I would like to do this with Tyler since he didn't really get much character development 19:57 Wait. 19:57 Aren't you only auditioning for Noah? 19:58 I stated that I was auditioning for Tyler and Noah in my slate 19:58 I see, but in our audition listings, we only have you down for Noah. 19:58 My mistake. 19:59 I'm sorry I could have sworn I put Tyler also. 19:59 But these first set of questions are strictly for Noah, we'll get to Tyler afterwards. 19:59 Oh, I see. Well for Noah I wanted to have him in a more antagonizing state so yes, a new direction. 20:00 Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 20:01 I'm sorry for not being ready but I wasn't expecting to audition today. Can I write it here? 20:01 Post it on the wiki sometime this week or the next. 20:02 Okay, I am ready for the two-person scene, though. 20:03 Hello? 20:03 Great. Your character for your scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 20:03 *** MysteryCharacter is now known as Heather1 20:03 *** KarterKanton129 is now known as Noah33 20:04 :o 20:04 Noah! ^^ 20:04 Heather, this is what I think: We are the two biggest villains here and we basically run this. We need to work together as close allies. Maybe even something more than that. 20:05 Hmph. 20:05 Exactly what I was thinking. 20:05 You're quick to jump to the mark. 20:05 And not as dumb as some of the other losers I have following me. 20:05 I know, it works for me. So if you had to choose one of these losers, who would it be? 20:06 Lindsay's perfect for this job. 20:06 She isn't even smart enough to know where she is. 20:06 -_- 20:07 I was thinking Lindsay too. And we also need Victim #1, I am thinking Owen. He literally just eats and sleeps. He needs to go. 20:07 Yeah, but Owen's no threat, Noah. 20:07 Think outside the box. 20:07 Would you rather have a fat loaf like him go first and possibly compete against someone strong and cunning in the finals? 20:08 What about... Courtney! She won't see it coming at all. 20:08 It's like you read my mind. 20:08 ;) 20:08 :) 20:08 We'll end the scene here. 20:08 Okay Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions